Drainable pouches include an outlet through which the pouch contents may be drained to enable the pouch to be reused.
One non-limiting aspect of the invention may relate to an arrangement of one or more reinforcing members for controlling the cross-sectional shape of the outlet. The reinforcing members may be arranged to hold the outlet generally closed or constricted but, by manually squeezing the opposite edges of the outlet, the reinforcing members can be deformed to distend the opening. Such an arrangement is described, for example, in GB 2346328, U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,005, U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,451, U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,926 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,461.
In GB 2346328, the reinforcing members are directly opposed and together extend only partway across the drain passage in the outlet, leaving the edge portions of the drain passage without any reinforcement. The reinforcing members are creased near their midpoints, to encourage the members to bend in opposite directions when the outlet is squeezed by its edges. The creases are essential to ensure that the reinforcing members do not accidentally bend in the same direction, which is particularly a problem if the outlet surfaces are subjected to sticky faecal matter, which may tend to cause the surfaces to stick together. However, the creases inhibit the reinforcing members from sealing the outlet. The discontinuities created by the creases would result in leakage in the region of the creases.
Another non-limiting aspect of the invention may relate generally to a fastening system for fastening the outlet in a closed condition. Generally such fastening systems include either a separate fastener, for example a closure clip, which is removably fitted to the pouch outlet when it is desired to seal the outlet closed, or an integral fastener carried permanently on the pouch. This aspect of the invention may relate to an integral fastener.
A typical integral fastener for pouches is a distributed mechanical engagement fastener, for example a hook and loop type fastener in which at least one of the fastener parts is fabric-based. Pouches with such fastening systems are described, for example, in GB-A-2000683 and GB-A-2268065. A distributed mechanical engagement fastener is currently preferred instead of an adhesive fastening system because re-fastenable adhesives do not seem to provide the user with the same degree of confidence and security when used repeatedly, or for an extended period of time, or when subjected to washing. An adhesive fastener has the further disadvantage that it is difficult to clean if the adhesive is becomes soiled, and the exposed adhesive surface prevents manual “milking” of the pouch during draining.
However, fabric-based hook and loop fasteners still have drawbacks, because the fabric soils easily when contacted by human waste. The fabric also tends to absorb liquids, which makes the fastener part difficult to wipe clean, for example with a wet cloth. It is desirable for a user to be able to clean the outlet and the fastener parts by immersing the outlet in water, for example, in a sink. A fabric fastener part has the further disadvantage that the fabric is difficult to dry once it has become wet.